A New generation at Hogwarts
by HonoraryCullen
Summary: In the very last Harry Potter book, we read that nineteen years later, Harry and Ginnys son Albus, and Ron and Hermiones daughter Rose, is off to Hogwarts. What will happen when they discover their parentage? How will they get on with Dracos son, Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

Set 4 seconds after the end of the "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" Book.

As soon as Albus could no longer see his parents waving back at him from the platform, he turned to Rose and looked at her sincerely.

"If we are in different houses, we can't get competitive over which one is better. Oh, if we are I'm going to be such a loner..."

"Albus!" Rose exclaimed. "It's you who's going to get pally with a whole bunch of boys and talk Quidditch talk and shun me out." She composed herself. "Come on; let's go find an empty compartment."

So they set off down the train, Albus with his owl and Rose with her cat, Nymphadora. By the time they had reached the top of the train, they hadn't found any empty compartments and were forced to share. Rose opened the first door she could see and there, sat in the corner, was Scorpius Malfoy. When Rose saw who it was, she considered for a moment backing out but thought it would look silly. He was sat with two other boys, one quite bulky but the other very skinny

"Hello, may we please sit in here?" she asked politely.

Scorpius looked at her long red hair and then, seeming to remember her from the platform, gave a sniff.

"I smell bad parentage," he muttered just loud enough for Albus and Rose to hear.

Rose's ears turned red but she stood her ground and stoutly replied: "I'll have you know, my mother was top in her year at Hogwarts and my father...he...he just passed his driving test!"

The boys burst out laughing and Rose's cheeks went crimson, she was almost shacking with rage. She started towards Scorpius, but Albus grabbed her by the back of her jumper and pulled her back, slamming the door shut behind them.

"How dare he!" She exclaimed 30 seconds later. "I can see why Dad hates his father now. They must be exactly alike!"

A couple of doors along they entered a compartment with two boys and a girl sat in it.

The girl had light brown hair which rippled all the way down her back and a mouse scuttling around in her lap. The boy in the corner had fair blonde hair and a pointed nose. He reminded Albus a bit of Scorpius but he shook that off and took a seat.

"Hello. I'm Albus Potter and this is Rose Weasley" he said gesturing over to the window where Rose was now sat. The boy and the girl looked up and stared in silent awe. The blonde boys' mouth dropped open.

"No way...your parents aren't...I mean their not called..." he fell silent.

Rose looked utterly lost. "My Mum and dad are called Ron and Hermione and his are Harry and Ginny. Not exactly famous."

"Wow!" cried the boy. "Have you no idea who your parents are?" The boy turned around to the others in the compartment, clearly stunned. "Wow. Yeesh. Well, years ago, your dad Albus, was the first to survive the Avada kerdavra curse. That is the killing one. Then both of your parents managed to finish off the darkest wizard of all time! Your dad was known as the chosen boy. The boy who lived..." his eyes glazed over and he seemed to be glowing with passion at the story. Albus looked with a disbelieving grin on his face over at Rose but her eyes were wider than the girl's.

"Albus, the people, staring on the platform..."

"I'm Lola by the way and this is Nickolas." The girl said, absolutly beaming.

"Wow, I know the chosen boys _son_" Nickolas was still muttering to himself.

"All right all right we're not the messiah or anything especially fantastic. If my dad was so famous, how come James has never heard anything about this? He's my older brother and he has never mentioned anything."

Rose answered, " Albus, if James found out his father was anything like this, he wouldn't be likely to tell you. He would probably enjoy teasing you for a while whilst you ask him if he knows. Let's just assume for now that out parents are like everyone else's."

Rose got out a beginners book of magic from her bag and stuck her head in it.

Nickolas leaned forward.

"So, any Quidditch teams you into?" he asked and Albus saw Rose roll her eyes from behind her book.

"What on earth is Quid-itch?" asked Lola. Even Rose looked up then.

"You haven't heard of Quidditch?" Nickolas asked, stunned. These two clearly didn't know each other. Lola shook her head with a puzzled expression in her face. "Where have you been?"

Rose sighed. He must be one of the many ignorant wizards who didn't consider the fact that muggle borns were aloud to come to Hogwarts.

"She's a muggle Nickolas. Your whole way of living she wouldn't understand. She probably hasn't seen any magic in her life, apart from maybe the odd accidental spell, but she wouldn't have known what that was about." Rose smile encouragingly at Lola who seemed quite downhearted at the fact that she was the only one who had never witnessed magic. "It's all right. We have only seen magic; we haven't been allowed to do anything. That's why we are going to Hogwarts, to learn how." This put Lola's mind at rest.

For about another hour Nickolas and Albus explained the concept of Quidditch to Lola whilst Rose sat in the corner reading her book. By the time they reached their destination, they were all robed up (apart from Rose, who had been wearing her robes since 6.00 in the morning) and feeling sick with nerves.

The train began to slow down. Albus leapt up and strode over to the window to maybe catch a glimpse of his new home. However, all was dark. The four of them were swept along with the huge crowds, leading them off of the train and into the night.

They had barely had time to gather their bearings, when suddenly, out of the mist, came striding a half giant holding a bright lantern. Most of the first year students gasped and took a few steps back including Nick and Lola, but Rose and Albus stepped forward to greet one of their parent's closest friends. Rubius Hagrid.

"Oi! Rose, Albus! Good 'ta see ya, good ta see ya," He called as he took two monstrous steps towards them. The children's smiles soon turned to struggling ones as Hagrid squeezed them in a bear hug.

When he released them, Rose turned back to where Lola and Nickolas were looking mortified.

"It's alright. Hagrid, this is Lola and Nickolas."

"Nick," Nick breathed as he stared in awe at the towering man before him.

"Hello" Lola squeaked.

Hagrid however, not seeming to notice their hesitance, simply glowed. " Argh its great that there's gonna be another Potter around the place now. And a Weasly too! Might I 'ave heard of your parents?" He asked the other too.

Lola shook her head, but Nick, with more confidence now, stepped forward.

"Thomas? My father was Dean Thomas and my mother Lavender...something."

Hagrid looked like he could topple on them at any second with happiness.

While these exchanges were going on, other first years had been huddled in a group looking completely baffled.

A prefect walking past muttered to Hagrid "Shouldn't you be getting them into the boats?"

Hagrid straightened himself up.

"Err, yeah. Common' then kids. Follow me."

The first year students followed as the light of Hagrids lantern lit the way towards the beginning of their stay at Hogwarts school.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose screamed as the boat she was clambering into swayed. Albus caught her arm and steadied her as she lowered herself onto the boats bench.

"Alrigh' there Hermione? Urr, sorry, I mean Rose?"

Rose nodded although clinging to the side of the boat as if for dear life.

Albus descended into the seat next to her, and Nick and Lola positioned themselves behind.

A huge black moat stretched out in front of them, and Albus swore he could see it rippling slightly from the other side. With a jolt of panic, he remembered James telling him about an evil giant squid that lived in the depths that could suck your face off with its colossal tentacles. He also said to get into Hogwarts; you had to go through an initiation test which involved getting past the water.

Rose noticed Albus staring across the water, his colour draining, and followed his gaze to the ripples. She too, froze.

As soon as everyone was safely in the boats, Hagrid tapped his with a very battered pink umbrella, and it, and the students boats behind him, glided forwards.

Their boat was directly behind Hagrid's, and Rose leaned forward, still clutching the side.

"Hagrid, what's that over there in the water?"

"Hmm?" Hagrid looked across the liquid mass. "Ahh righ' that's the giant squid." Seeing the children's horrified expressions he added, "Harmless mind you. Not had a casualty yet with 'im!"

Still, even though the ripples moved away to the other side of the moat, the children didn't relax until they rounded the corner. They're hunched up shoulders dropped, grips on the side slackened, and mouths dropped open.

There, towering high above them was the castle of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Each of the windows had warm golden light shining out of them from the lamps within. The turrets nearly touched the clouds and Albus began laughing with joy. Rose and Albus hugged happily and with excitement and all thoughts of the squid were forgotten.

The other students were exclaiming as well now as the too came around the corner. Rose glanced over at Scorpius who briefly nodded to himself in approval.

"I still would have preferred Durmstrang" he muttered to his friends, whose gaping faces composed themselves, and nodded in obvious false agreement. "But it was shut down due to 'dark magic'. Honestly, what has the ministry sunk to these days?"

Rose sighed. Those boys were clearly going to live in his shadow, copying what ever he did. Well, there are always a few of them.

They pulled up on the bank, and clambered out of the boats. At least a quarter of the first years slipped on the muddy bank, but didn't care over their exhilaration.

Hagrid lead the way up some steps then across a vast lawn and up to a pair of huge wooden doors. He pushed them open with ease, and the children hurried into the warmth after him.

Nick and Lola were still behind them as the group shuffled over towards where a woman was beckoning.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school," She said. "I am Professor Bell; head of first year students and of Griffindor house."

She was about to go on when she spotted Rose amongst the crowd.

"Could it be our first Weasly?" She asked, and when Rose nodded, she lit up. "And you must be Albus. I hope you send your parents my fondest regards, they are great people." She smiled affectionately at them, then straightened up and continued.

"You will be here for seven years as you know, so first impressions, I'll tell you now, are essential. Good hard work will earn you points for your house. Any unsatisfactory work or misbehaving, and you will lose points. Now, I shall take you through these doors into the great hall, just follow me."

And with a swish of her cloak, she turned around a pulled open the great doors.

In the hall, were four long tables with hundreds of students sitting at each. At the far table, students were wearing red ties. Next to them were yellow ties, then blue ties, then green. They filed down the middle of them after professor Bell.

"Wait here," she said and she swooped off to a room just off to the side.

Albus looked at the teachers seated behind a table in front of them. In a throne like chair was the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. It was hard to look at this man without feeling instant respect and humbleness. Rose and Albus had heard great things about this man, but also (particularly from Rose's Father) that he was potty. Professor Bell emerged from the room with a tattered old hat in her hands and a stool.

She placed the hat down on the stool and, to the first year's astonishment; it opened its mouth to sing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh peace has been out for years now

But beware hogwartians; these happy times may turn fowl

Stand together, stay tall

Be united, or else fall

Griffindor, honour your mighty lion

The sword of courage, keep the fire

Hufflepuff, praise your sweet badger

Nurse her, love her, but you must match her

Ravenclaw, follow forth the eagle

Keep wits about you, remain regal

Slytherin befriend your slippery snake

Be cunning, but no trouble should you make"

The students around the hall applauded, the Slytherins less so than the other tables. As the clapping died down, Albus got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was time for sorting.

He looked over at Rose who was staring at the place where the sorting hat sat. The same feeling must be in her too.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and be sorted into your houses."

Professor Bell took out a long piece of parchment from her robes and read the first name from it.

"Joseph Abbott."

Joseph Abbott trotted forward looking as if he had been gearing himself up for this for a long time. Taking deep breaths, he seated himself on the tiny wooden stool. Professor Bell placed the hat on his head.

"Ah ha!" It exclaimed.

Albus, Rose, Nick and Lola leapt back, along with the other first years, a couple of girls screaming. Joseph Abbott's face turned white as a sheet.

"Kindness , there is kindness and friendship in here."

The Hufflepuffs got ready their hands to clap him in welcome to their table.

"But...oh such brains. RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers and applause while the Hufflepuffs looked mildly miffed. Joseph ran over to their table, clearly relieved that the ordeal was over, and at his new house's warm welcome.

Professor Bell looked down at her list.

"Terry Abbott."

Terry edged forwards and had the hat put on his head. He was identical to Joseph.

"Ooo a twin. Same birth date and a similar personality. All the same...HUFFLEPUFF!"

Terry took off the hat and beamed over at his new house. As he walked over to a seat on his table, he managed to catch his brother a high five before sitting opposite to him.

"Lola Appleton."

Lola gasped as she was called to go forward. She didn't move.

"Your turn," Albus whispered to her.

"Lola! Go! Your turn!" Nick said giving her a shove forwards.

Lola straightened up and walked trembling to the stool.

"No way is she gonna be in Griffindor," Nick muttered.

The hat went onto her head.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Nick look perplexed as Lola skipped to the Griffindor table with a sudden burst of confidence.

The names continued on and on and Albus began to lose interest until "Scorpius Malfoy!" was called.

They didn't even see it touch his head when it called "SLYTHERIN."

"Didn't see _that_ one coming," Rose whispered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Albus smiled.

"Albus Potter," Bell called.

Mutters began to echo around the hall. Albus and Rose exchanged looks, thinking about the conversation earlier on the train.

The mutters continued even as Albus walked up to the stool, he caught words such as "Chosen boy had a second son!" "Another descendent of the boy who lived!". These things made him all the more nervous about sitting in front of the crowd.

When he sat down, they fell silent.

He felt the rough and weathered fabric of the hat slip over his head. It was nearly down to his eyes. He suddenly felt it twitch and yell "Ahhhh!!!!"

He nearly called out, but kept his mouth tight shut. His eyes sought out Rose in the crowd and he longed for her to be here with him. She gave him a reassuring thumbs up but all he could return was a weak smile.

"Well well well. I'll admit you are easier than your father young master potter, but not by awfully far. Slytherin? No place for such a noble heart. Noble...yes...but clever too and kind. Nobility is noticeably present here though...maybe even dominant... GRIFFINFOR!"

He nearly collapsed with relief. For a moment he simply stayed limp on the stool.

Then the burst of calls from Griffindors hit him. Over it all he heard Nick bellow out: "Well done mate!"

And he looked down and saw Roses face lit up for him, yet nervous that now she had to live up to that.

He jogged over to the table to much hand shaking and people patting him on the back.

As he sat down, he looked up the table and caught James's eye. He was grinning and putting his thumbs up.

"Thanks for not disgracing me Al by going into Slytherin!" he called as the din grew quieter. This meant the Slytherins could here, and they shot over glares.

James and his friends simply stood up smiling goofily, waving back at them.

Distantly, over his ecstasy, Albus heard Roses name being called.

She took small steps through the crowd to the withered stool and allowed the hat to be put on her head. Like Malfoy, it barely needed time to think.

"Next generation of the good Weaslys! GRIFFINDOR!"

Rose immediately hopped off the stool and began running towards the bench.

"Hat!" Lola cried to her. "Take off the hat!!"

The hall exploded into laughs and Roses eyes went wide and her cheeks crimson and she tottered back to Bell to return the hat.

Sheepishly, she took a seat beside Lola, and opposite Albus.

"It's ok Rose," Lola comforted as Rose hit herself over the head with her fork.

After Nick had joined them and the others had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a some words. He had a long silvery beard that was even longer than Albus' father had described, a long purple and starry robe with matching hat, and half moon spectacles which protected magical blue eyes with a sparkle nestled within.

"For some, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am sure you will be very happy here. For others, welcome home. Now, I'm sure you're all starving so, without further ado let the feast begin." And he sat back into his chair.

As Albus and Rose expected, all kinds of food appeared miraculously on the golden plates laid out in front of them.

Nick starred up and down the table in disbelief at the amount.

"Awesome," He muttered, only hesitating for a second before loading his plate with more than it could handle. Within moments, his mouth was in the same state, whilst Lola was still staring in disbelief at the tonnes of food that could probably feed a small town.

"Where the _heck_ did that come from?" She whispered, mouth still gawping.

"My Mum said that elves make it all down in the kitchens," Rose replied, reaching over for the mountain of chicken legs. "She wasn't entirely impressed with the idea though..." Rose smiled faintly as she remembered an amusing conversation she overheard including her Father raving about an unnecessary organisation called...what was it...Spew?

"Elves?!" Lola looked gob smacked. "You mean...like....elves from Rivendell?" Her eyes were wide with wonder and her cheeks looked a little flushed.

"Rivendell?" The full mouth of Nick asked, perplexed. "What the hell is that?"

"Lola, Rose means house elves." Albus knew Lola was thinking of the Lord of the Rings elves, and these were quite different. "Let me explain..."

And so right through to pudding Albus told Lola of all the magical creatures he could think of, with a lot of help from Rose and a few stuffed up comments from Nick.

When the four couldn't handle any more treacle tart or ice cream or sticky toffee pudding or any of the delicious desserts on the table, they sat back, contented and comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, a lot of people have been asking "Why is Dumbledore still alive?" and I honestly can't blame you. I started off writing this fic with McGonagall as headmistress, but I didn't feel the same magic of Hogwarts as when Dumbledore is around. So I sneakily brought him back from the dead to be here today. So give it up for Dumbledore XD_

"Well I think you will all agree with me when I say that was an _excellent_ feast and I will not be eating for several days now."

Rose patted her full stomach in agreement while Nick simply snorted. Albus swore he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in amusement.

"Now, as usual, Mr Filch will have me remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, ironically, forbidden. Also, Hagrid has asked me to request that students choose not to experiment the 'reducto' charm on his pumpkins. Without them, we would not have this delicious pumpkin juice that is lining your goblets tonight."

"So _that's_ what this stuff is. I thought it was gone off orange juice personally but I didn't want to say anything 'cause you guys seemed to enjoy it so I kept my mouth shut-"

"Hush Lola!" Nick whispered, nudging a rambling Lola. She went vaguely pink and allowed her milk chocolate hair to curtain her face.

"Any further notices will be on your house notice boards by tomorrow, and your timetables handed out at breakfast."

Dumbledore smiled around at all his students, even at Scorpius who did not return the warmth.

"By the looks of things you are all tired and in need of some rest to gather up your strength for the year to come! So let's hop upstairs to our warm feathery beds for forty winks. Forty winks...I haven't said that for forty years...Ooo the irony..." And with that Dumbledore trailed down the hall deep in thought and disappeared through the great wooden doors.

An awed silence lingered for a moment before a burst of talking, laughing, and scraping of chairs replaced it as students began bustling out of the hall.

"He's mental," Nick said as he stood up and stretched. "Utterly bonkers. My Dad said that he's the most powerful wizard ever to have existed. Yeah right."

Rose and Albus exchanged a look. They had been taught that as well, but probably a lot more graphically than Nick had been told.

"First year Griffindors over here please!" A prefect called from behind them, and together the four ambled over to him.

"Teddy?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Since when were you made prefect?!" Albus asked, stunned.

Teddy grinned down at Albus and Rose's surprised expressions.

"Surprise" He laughed. "I asked Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron not to tell you."

They gawped.

"Alright guys," Teddy said, now looking a bit put off. "It's not _that_ surprising."

Just then, James came strutting down to them, walking on a bench as he did so. Upon reaching them, he jumped off and smiled cockily at his friends before slapping Albus on the back.

"Congrats little bro," He said, still slapping Albus way too hard. "You won't be getting fed to the snakes in Slytherins dungeon...yet..."

With that he spun on his heal and strutted back to his gaggle of friends and admirers.

"Yet?" Albus stuttered after him.

"Relax Albus," Teddy comforted patting him on the back. "He's just messing with you. If you want I could give him detention..."

"No it's alright Ted, he'll only get worse."

Teddy shrugged and began counting the bobbing heads of the first year Griffindors that were milling around him.

"Great, you're all here. Right, all of you follow me and I'll take you up to the dormitory and try to keep up. You'll be able to look around Hogwarts soon enough. Keep any questions for when we get inside the common room, let's roll."

With a flick of his cloak, Teddy turned and took the first years head first into the river of bustling students. Quick to obey, they all followed him, being careful not to get trodden on in the stampede. When they were out of the great hall, there was a little wooden door that they went through in single file, only to find themselves ascending a spiral staircase.

"How much longer are we gonna have to keep walking?" Nick grumbled as he trudged upwards. "My stomach's not feeling so good, this walking isn't helping..."

Rose took and immediate step back from him and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Relax, it's not like I'm gonna puke."

All the same, the three of them kept a little distance until they emerged from the staircase and out into a mass of stairs. But no ordinary stairs.

"Look!" Lola squealed, pointing upwards in shock and excitement. "The staircases are moving!"

Sure enough, above and bellow them, stone steps moved carelessly around.

"Don't be alarmed little girl!" A voice said behind Lola, but upon turning, she could not find the source of the noise. At least, not until she looked up and saw the portrait of a witch waving at here. The witch clutched numerous bottles of wine and to Albus had clearly been drinking.

Lola gasped and Rose took her surprise to be from the wine bottle's the witch had, not from the fact that a picture had spoken to her.

"I know Lola, not all portraits are always in presentable states."

Lola nodded speechlessly as they continued their way up the labyrinth of steps, fearlessly led by Teddy.

*

"Password?"

"Owls feather"

The portrait of the fat lady swung open to reveal a comfortable and welcoming room. The walls were lined with red tapestries depicting the Griffindor lion, a merry fire roared in the fireplace which was surrounded by cosy and squishy chairs that older students were occupying. Tables were laid out and some chess sets sat upon some, a notice board sat neatly by the portrait hole and a stone stairway was positioned at the end of the room.

"Welcome to the Griffindor common room guys," Teddy smiled as the student filed in and gathered around him. "I'm sure you will all feel at home in no time. Tomorrow, you will receive your timetables in the Great Hall from professor Bell. Be sure not to forget to pick up a map which will be sitting on a stack by the notice board tomorrow. Check the notice board often as it will be your fault if you miss something."

"Umm...guys... that picture over there keeps giving me funny looks," Nick whispered. Albus looked to were Nicks uncomfortable gaze lingered and saw a picture of a rather stocky woman winking at Nick. Albus and Nick exchanged a worried look whilst Rose and Lola giggled.

"Alright? Ok, boys dormitories are upstairs and on your left and girls upstairs and on your right. Your stuff's been brought up here already and your names are written on parchment on your doors. Sleep well."

A boy waved to Teddy and he went off to join his friends.

"Well, I'm going to find my room," Lola said, yawning. "I'm kinda tired."

"Yeah me too," Nick agreed, and the two clambered up the stairway.

Albus and Rose watched them leave before turning to each other.

"I'm so pleased we're in the same house Albus!" Rose said, beaming.

"Me too" Albus agreed. "I'm gonna go hunt down my room, but I'll meet you down here for breakfast tomorrow yeah?"

"Sure" Rose smiled. "We'll wait for Nick and Lola too."

The two hugged each other, went up the stairway, and through the doors to their warm homely beds.


End file.
